


Who was the Culprit?

by anifreak48



Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinted Relationships, M/M, Main focus is Kuroken, Nishinoya spills too many secrets, The idea itself is borderline gross, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anifreak48/pseuds/anifreak48
Summary: Someone has been using Kenma's toothbrush. He just does not know who it is.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu! One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735276
Kudos: 86





	Who was the Culprit?

**Author's Note:**

> One of my beloved Kouhai had sent me the idea and adorably demanded from me to write a fic with our Haikyuu boys. I could never deny her puppy eyes. Kuroo sort of got an urge and does not know how to deal with it.

_Inner monologue_

It was the morning of their last day of 2 weeks training camp in Tokyo. The suffocating summer air is yet to blow. The morning feels soothing as the breeze and the sounds from crickets are creating a dreamy environment. The rushes of the busy players were absent as people are just starting to wake up. The players from different team were going one by one in the restroom to freshen up after their night's sleep.  
Kozume Kenma was staring at his belongings in his training backpack. Once he got the toothbrush he was looking for, he left the room and started to walk toward the restroom in a sleepy jade. He opened the small plastic brush holder to find his brush to be wet.

His toothbrush…….  
It was wet again.

The incident started from the very first night of their training camp. Kenma would proudly say that he always brushed twice a day. Never skipped this ritual. Before going to bed and after waking up in the morning.  
The first night he found his brush to be wet inside the brush holder. It weirded him out as he knew he did not use his brush. There was no way for the brush to stay all water soaked from the morning. The conclusion he drew was someone had used his toothbrush and kept it at the same place.

Kenma was enraged and grossed out. Who would dare to pull such a sick prank on him?  
He started to cross out suspects from his mental list.

  
It was someone from his own team as the bag was inside their common room where they would take nap at night.  
Kuroo would never do something like that just for the sake of pissing Kenma off. He would just take away kenma's video game to do so.  
Yaku san would never do it, because he is way too nice to Kenma.  
Tora is not an option as Kenma saw him coming from the restroom with his own brush.  
Kai, Fukunaga, Inuoka and Yamamoto would never try something so severe. They had an unspoken amount of respect for Kenma.

  
The only person left was Lev, who Kenma did not think was able to do it. However, he wanted Lev to be the culprit so that he can let Yaku san discipline the 1st year for a little bit. Lev was getting too reckless and cocky during practice sessions.

Kenma tried to catch the person who was stealing his toothbrush for 13 days; he failed every single time. There was no evidence who did it. Every night his toothbrush would get stolen to be used by someone else. Who would do something so gross? Why would they do that?  
Kenma started to use a similar spare brush from day one, which he had always carried with him. But he needed to capture the criminal and punish him for this act.  
This only happened to his previous toothbrush and only during the night time.  
So, when the daily routine broke and Kenma found his spare toothbrush to be wet in the morning, he did one thing he never thought he is capable to do.  
He screamed out of frustration.

Of course the scream had attracted attention from players of different schools. People started to gather around the restroom as Kenma's scream had triggered a chain reaction of ‘Kenma can act like a normal human!’ from fellow Nekoma teammates. Kenma failed to understand their hyper-enthusiasm over Kenma's emotional melt down.  
Hinata approached Kenma and asked in a worried voice, “Is everything ok Kenma?”  
“No, somebody has been using my toothbrush for last couple of days. I don’t know who it is. I tried to capture them, but I miserably failed. I started to keep a spare brush from the starting of this incident. Now my spare brush is wet too. Someone very sick has been doing this to me, I have no idea why are they doing it Shouyo.” Kenma explained the whole situation to Hinata as he started to walk toward the open space outside the restroom.

Kuroo rushed in and asked Kenma while jerking him by his shoulder, **“You ok Kenma? Lev said you shouted! Is everything alright? Are you hurt?”**  
Kenma listlessly replied, “You are shaking my body too hard Kuroo. I feel like I'm going to throw up. Also, shut up. You are shouting.”

Karasuno players and some Fukuroodani players had also gathered in the common space because of the commotion. Kenma explained the situation briefly to everyone without saying that the incidence had always happened in the night except this morning.  
“As this has been happening for many days, everyone is a suspect”, Tsukishima supplied helpfully with a smug face.

That did not go unnoticed by Kuroo, “Why are you so smug Tsukki?”

“Because we get to capture who ever is doing this to Kozume san and publically humiliate them. Don’t you agree Kuroo san?” He asked Kuroo with a fake polite voice and a sugary smile.

Kuroo started to have a bad feeling about Tsukki's smile. He felt like Tsukki is out for someone’s blood. Tsukki would not be appeased until the culprit is humiliated in front of everyone.

Sarukoi from FuKuroodani said, “Bokuto san was saying he could not find his toothbrush in the 2nd day of training camp. May be it was him?”

“Oi Saruuuuu, shut up. If I don’t have my toothbrush, whose brush do you think I have been using for last few days? Akaaaaaaaashi, tell them it wasn’t me.”

Akaashi obediently parroted, “It wasn’t Bokuto san. May be someone else did it as a prank?”

  
“Akaaaaaaaaaashi scold them for blaming me.” Bokuto pouted.  
“Is he your mom?” Kuroo tried to irritate Bokuto.  
Akaashi complied, “You guys are horrible for thinking an innocent person like Bokuto san can do something so heinous. Also, I’m not his mother.”  
“Tsk”, Kuroo wanted to get a reaction out of Akaashi, mission failed.

Bokuto stood with a puffed chest because of Akaashi's compliments.  
“Bokuto san is innocent”, Akaashi continued.

  
_Because Bokuto san has been using my toothbrush without even knowing any difference. I didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth, as I suspected he will get dejected once he realise that he has taken my brush. I just got a new one from the nearby supermarket._

  
“May be someone from your team did it as a prank? It can be anyone”, Karasuno's team mom Sugawara said thoughtfully. Kuroo hated him.

Kenma replied, “I tried to understand who it was, but I could not draw any conclusion.”  
“May be it’s Lev”, Kuroo enthusiastically blamed the 1st year.  
“He does look like the sort who will pull such pranks”, it came from Nishinoya.  
“Yes it’s decided. Lev, you are the culprit”, Kuroo pointed at a panicked Lev.

“I didn’t… do anything”, Lev looked like he was ready to cry.  
Yaku said, “I always thought you are a horrible kouhai. To think you will do such horrible thing to your senpai, I’m disappointed Lev.” The stars in his pupil otherwise. It almost looked like Yaku was pleased at the outcome.  
Kenma stopped everyone, “It wasn’t Lev. He was helping me to find the culprit.”

Kuroo enthusiastically said, “I knew it, it’s Yaku. He was too happy when Lev was blamed.”  
Before Yaku could deny the accusation, Lev vehemently protested, “Yaku san can never do it. Stop blaming an innocent person who has no idea.”

Yaku's eyes watered up with the tear of pride and joy, “Ah, you are not a lost case Lev kun. You can be a nice kouhai too. Thanks for defending my innocence.” He dramatically started to rub his eyes.  
“I know for a fact that Yaku san can never do it” Lev stated boldly which warmed Yaku's heart.  
“You trust me to be innocent. Ah, I never thought the day would come when I’m proud of Lev. Come here, let senpai pat your hair.”

Lev put his head under Yaku's extended palm and said happily, “Of course I trust your innocence. Because you are too short to reach the top shelf where Kenma senpai requested me to put his bag for last couple of days. You are just not tall enough to get your hold on his belongings Yaku san.”

Within a second Yaku's face was taken over with fury. He started to kick Lev and curse him with swear words. Hinata and Kageyama looked scared enough to faint. Yaku is not someone to be taken lightly.

Kuroo got an idea to avert the crisis. Kenma likes the Karasuno shrimpy too much. May be he won't mind if Hinata gets blamed?  
Kuroo confidently said, “It was Hinata Shouyo.”

  
Hinata's panicked expression was way too amusing, “It's true that I needed a toothbrush as I forgot my one back at home”, Hinata defended timidly and his words were difficult to hear if someone wasn’t paying attention. He continued, “ But I didn’t –  
Kenma interrupted him, “I won't mind if Shouyo was playing the prank on me. Because you are my friend.” Kenma put a bright smile on his face, which pierced Kuroo's heart.

“Shitty shrimp from Karasuno had stolen our Kenma. Oi Kageyama, keep your shrimp under control. He had successful stolen our setter's friendship.” Kuroo was irritated. He hated Hinata for occupying such a trustworthy place in Kenma's heart.  
Kuroo's venomous words pissed off Suagwara, who has been quite for some time, “Stop blaming our 1st years for random thing.” Suga looked like a demon when he is angered. Daichi was trying to calm Suga down.

Meanwhile Kageyama was confused behind comprehension. He thought Hinata only asked him for a toothbrush. Why would Hinata go ahead and do that with Kenma senpai's brush? Was he mocking Kageyama?

Kageyama jumped in the middle and started to shake an equally confused Hinata by his collar, “Hinata Bokeeee, how many brushes do you need? I gave you my one, was it not enough?” Kageyama was getting angry, though he did not know that it was not anger, it was ‘jealousy'.

  
Kuroo supplies gasoline to Kageyama's anger, “Tell your boyfriend to keep his hands off our setter.” Kuroo did not care if his inner true self was showing.  
Kageyama started to babble as he was frustrated by Kuroo's words. He thought nobody knew about his crush on The Boke. He started to blush hard and covered his eyes with both of his hands.

  
Tsukishima, being the asshole said, “No need to turn crimson Oo'sama. It’s not like we don’t know about your freaky obsession with our decoy over there.” Tsukishima felt like he was being rewarded for some good works from his previous life as he was able to cause sufferings to so many people in a single day.

Kageyama looked at other people whose face indicated that they knew about his crush on Hinata. He wanted to dig a hole in the ground, hide there and never resurface.  
He was thinking how long he can hide under the solid ground when Hinata asked, “What are you guys talking about? Kageyama is not obsessed with me. He just likes to take good care of me as only I can hit his odd balls.”

Tsukki replied with a sadistic grin, “I'm sure he wants you near his special balls.”

Kageyama did not know what he wanted more. Whether it was to strangle Tsukishima or to kiss the stupid crush of his who looks as oblivious as a newborn. He was pushed more into the wall as Nishinoya decided to open his mouth.

“Shouyo, why are you trying to deny it? Aren’t you dating Kageyama for a long time? You guys are always together and do stuffs like couples do. You hold hands sometimes and-

Before Nishi could do more damage, Asahi decided to put his hands on Nishinoya's mouth.  
“Please stop embarrassing them.” Asahi's polite request.

Hinata never knew that his feelings for Kageyama was requited. He always thought Kageyama was just being nice to him for the Volleyball’s sake. But now he know that the king truly cherishes him. However, he was too embarrassed as his feelings got declared in public like that.  
Hinata and Kageyama both looked like they share a single brain cell as both of them where thinking loudly the similar thing.

  
How long they will be able to stay under the ground.

  
They were thinking it while holding each others hands.

Kenma said sadly, “So, Shouyo is taken.”  
The statement wrenched Kuroo's heart.

  
_Why are you feeling sad for Hinata getting a boyfriend? You have a crush on him?_   
_On him? But not me?_   
_Kenma, what will I have to do to steal your heart?_

Kuroo did not let his agony show and chimed in cheerfully, “May be it was Inuoka? He was sneaking around at yesterday night. May be he took the brush at that time to -

He was interrupted by Tsukki, “Kuroo san, did you know about the toothbrush incident from the beginning?” Tsukki's smile was as sharp as a knife.  
“No”, Kuroo felt like the temperature had dropped by few centigrade. But he did not know why.

“So tell me, how did you know that the incident also happened in night? Kenma san didn’t specify when it usually happened” Tsukki was looking down upon Kuroo with his shit eating grin that can rival Kuroo's one. Tsukishima had a hunch on who possibly could be the culprit. He had noticed Kuroo's behavior around Kenma for last few days. The sheer amount of adoration, protectiveness and well hidden possessiveness is not something to show over a childhood friend. Kenma is more than a friend to Kuroo.

Kuroo knew that this middle blocker will be a trouble on the court. But he never thought this shit will stire problems in his real life.

  
“I…… Kenma.. I.. Don’t…. It’s not true Kenma” Kuroo was beyond embarrassed. How do someone explain to their life long crush come infatuation come love that they had wanted to use the toothbrush of other person.  
With. A. Valid. Reason.

Tsukki took the stumbling as an opportunity, “Ohoooo, cat got your tongue Kuroo san? Why did you use his toothbrush? Did you wanted to taste him that badly?” Kuroo never wanted to punch Tsukki so passionately.

Nishinoya striked again, “Like you are one to talk Tsukishima. Don’t deny sticking your tongue at Yamaguchi's throat in the broom closet.”

Tsukishima's mighty face became blank within a second. A very embarrassed Yamaguchi was hiding behind Tsukki. Meanwhile Asahi was trying to hold Noya still so that he could not sprint ahead.

Bokuto said, “Hey hey hey. What did you wanted to taste Kuroo? If Kenma tastes sweet? You don’t have to steal the toothbrush for that. All you have to do is just take a bite from his lips.”  
Bokuto started to walk toward Kenma with a serious face. Bokuto tried to take a bite and Akaashi stopped him before he could do anything irrational. It was not a full stop as Bokuto’s lips sort of landed on Akasshi's soft one.

“Bokuto san, you should not kiss people randomly” Akaashi was trying his best not to blush and was praying hard so that Bokuto did not notice his increased heartbeat.

Bokuto for once in the life was looking embarrassed enough “Akaaaaaaaaaaashi, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it through. I don’t want to kiss Kenma.”

  
_Who do you want to kiss Bokuto san?_

“You”, Bokuto's reply made him realise that he asked the question loudly. The answer made Akaashi happy beyond imagination. He tried to keep a straight face as they are amid a crowd.

Noya broke lose from Asahi's iron hold. It was not Asahi's fault. Who would know Noya would use such a dirty tactic to free himself. Noya won the moment he whispered “I love you” in Asahi's ear. Asahi was too decent of a human being to be not to embarrassed by blatant statement of love.

The moment Nishinoya got free, he started to shout “Rolling thundeeeer” and run all over the places. This encouraged Tanaka and Tora to start a shouting competition!!  
Yacchi was extremely afraid as everyone was doing unusual things here and there with intense shouting from Noya, Tanaka and Tora in the background. Kyoko was holding her strongly by her hand.

Hinata tried to steal a chaste kiss from Kageyama, which resulted in him replying, “Hinata Bokeeeeee, Bokeeee Hinata.”  
The kiss had broken Kageyama.

Kenma was looking more and more sad with the blatant PDA from Hinata.

Tsukishima was shielding Yamaguchi from all this ramblers my standing in front of him. Suagawara was still mad at Kuroo for blaming Hinata, so he kept shouting, “Kuroo, you are dead. How dare you blame my innocent kid?“ Daichi was trying to sooth him.

Kuroo was sulking in a corner and was saying something like, “Shitty shrimp, you should be deep fried and then be eaten.”

Bokuto was excitedly shouting, “Hey hey hey, I kissed Akaaaashi.” Akaashi was too embarrassed to say anything.  
Yaku had started to beat the shit out of Lev again.  
Ukai coach came to the ground as he heard shouting. When he saw what was going on he said, “I never signed up to deal with this level shitty behavior. I’m going back to my room.”

Nishinoya, who was chased by Asahi decided to reply, “When you get back to your room, tell Takeda sensei to take some rest today. Sensei has been overworking for last few days.”

The statement drained blood away from Ukai's face.

Daichi decided to intervene. He shouted “That’s it Nishinoya. You have done enough damage by talking too much today. You are grounded for infinite time when we get back.”

The entire Karasuno had fallen silent and Ukai coach sort of ran away from the chaos. Everyone was afraid of Daichi's anger.

After a while they started to gather behind Sugawara. When they all have taken position behind Suag's back, they requested, “Suga san, kiss dad and make him forget our misbehaviors.”

Suga went crimson, “How did you guys know?” Daichi was giving a similar reaction and thus the chaos continued.

Kenma flew from the commotion and started to think why Kuroo would do that?  
Was it a simple prank?  
He did not had the courage to hope for more.

Kuroo avoided him the whole day. Kenma tried to talk with him, but never succeeded. Kuroo himself was upset throughout the day. The whole situation was making Kenma worried as he did not know what was going through Kuroo's mind. In the evening he was able to corner Kuroo in the practice court of gymnasium. The rest of the guys were taking a small break, which made the gymnasium quite empty.

Kenma asked, “Is everything ok?“  
No reply.  
“Please tell me what's wrong.”  
Silence. Kuroo was staring at the ceiling.  
“If you don’t wanna talk about it, I won’t pressurize you. I will stop bothering you and go play video games.”  
Still nothing. Kuroo was not even looking at him.

“It really hurts when you see people you care about are upset. Also when they are denying any reply.”

Kuroo did not take the bait.  
Kenma was frustrated and decided to leave Kuroo alone for the day.

When you was leaving, Kuroo asked, “Kenma, do you like Hinata?”  
“Yes”. Kenma thought everyone knew it by now that Kenma considers Shouyo to be a good friend.

Kenma saw the hurt that was flashing in Kuroo's eyes.  
“He has Kageyama though.”  
Kenma immediately understood the reason behind Kuroo's sulking. He still was not confident enough to get his hopes up.

“Shouyo had been crushing on him for a long time. I’m really happy that they got together.”

Kuroo looked hopeful and puzzled, “But you were upset to see them together.”

“I was just thinking, how nice it is to hold hands with the person you like. I don’t know if I will be able to do the same thing” Kenma's smile was laced with pain.

The cogs in Kuroo's brain started to connect. He was not absolutely sure, but he felt like Kenma and he were on the same page.

  
Wanting to hold the hands of your loved one.

  
Incredible desire to hug them.

Overwhelming desire to know how they taste.

May be Kenma did not return his feelings, but that won’t stop Kuroo from supporting his friend when needed the most.

“Kenma-

  
Kuroo wanted to say something to him.  
Wanted to tell him not to be sad,  
Wanted to tell him that the pain will eventually dull into something tolerable. Who else would know better as Kuroo had been known it for years.

Wanted to plead, “Don't like someone who is not me.”  
Wanted to beg, “Stay by my side Kenma.”

However, all of his sentences remained unfinished.

_Ahhh,_   
_I finally know how he tastes like._   
_He feels nothing like the way I have imagined, he feels better._   
_Kenma feels divine._

  
_Wait. A. Freaking . Sec._   
_How do I know this information?_

Kuroo was pulled outside of his dazed sated and noticed his control finally snapped. He was kissing Kenma square on his pulp lips.

The blissful look on Kenma's face is something Kuroo rarely had seen during his friendship with Kenma. Kenma’s eyes were closed and he had fisted Kuroo's practice jersey in his one hand. Another hand was resting on the nape of Kuroo's neck.  
Kenma was tiptoeing and kissing him back with the equal force Kuroo had been putting on those soft lips.  
Kenma was making Kuroo feel alive. Kenma was conveying his love in that kiss.

_Was I not the one to initiate the kiss at the first place?_   
_How come I'm being devoured by my small pudding?_

Kenma's spontaneity was enough to push Kuroo into the edge. Kuroo shut his eyes down and tried to feel his setter. Kuroo laced his fingers in Kenma’s soft hair.

Kuroo was kissing like he never did. He felt like he was kissing with the intension to suck the life force out of Kenma. He wanted to uptake everything Kenma had to offer.

The small nips on his lips…

  
The small brushes from Kenma's tongue…

The soft moans that Kenma had been making…

Kuroo lost the sense of time, he was not sure how long he had been kissing Kenma. He was not sure how many times he had to break the kiss to breathe and then re-initiate the kiss. Kenma's lithe body was hard pressed against Kuroo's frame. Kenma was shivering with the intensity of Kuroo's passion.

Every time Kuroo stopped, Kenma looked more and more like his. More debouched, more appealing, more tender.

Those things were making Kuroo to kiss more of Kenma's skin. Kuroo wanted to leave small kises on Kenma's body, wanted to leave his marks on Kenma's pale neck.

Kuroo started to nip the soft skin on Kenma’s neck and Kenma rewarded him back with sinful moans. Those sounds were doing horrible things to Kuroo's sanity. Kuroo did not want to stop. He needed as much of Kenma as he could get. He wanted to make Kenma purr. Kuroo wanted to taste more of Kenma.

The moment was interrupted by Lev.

“Kuroo senpai, Kenma senpai. Are you over there? Yaku san is searching for you.” Lev suddenly entered the gymnasium.

Kuroo wanted to help Yaku to kick Lev next time. Or may be plan a murder for this stupid 1st year to cutting his time short.

“We will join you guys in a moment”, Kenma was out of breath and was resting his forehead on Kuroo's fast beating heart. Kenma was shielded from Lev's vision by Kuroo's broad shoulder.

The practice session resumed as usual and went without a hitch. They did not get the opportunity to talk more.

In the night when everyone has fallen asleep, Kenma and Kuroo were awake. Kenma was playing video game and Kuroo could not sleep because he was watching Kenma.

After a while Kuroo said in a very low voice, “I was the one to steal your toothbrush.”

  
Kenma replied without taking his eyes off the screen, “I had my doubts, but I never understood why you would do that.”

“I had this overwhelming urge to know how does you taste”, Kuroo honestly confessed.

Kenma had dropped his video player out of embarrassment.

“I should be the one to be embarrassed Kenma, not you.”  
Kenma was hiding his face in the pillow and ignored Kuroo's further attempt of communication.

“Also, you taste sweet”, many seconds passed after which Kuroo decided to let Kenma know.

Kenma groaned in his pillow but said nothing. Kuroo offered a smile and said, “Goodnight kitten.”

Kuroo could swear he had fallen asleep and was awaken by Kenma. To be specific, Kenma's attempt to sneak into Kuroo's futon made him wake up. Kenma curled up against Kuroo's frame and rested his head on Kuroo's heart.  
“You can breathe Kuroo, I'm not gonna kill you.” Kenma said in a soft voice.  
Kuroo chuckled in the dark.

Kuroo was not sure if he placed soft kisses on the top of Kenma's head. He was not sure if he pulled Kenma closer to him. Because all he was focusing on was Kenma's steady heartbeat. It was fascinating to listen to.

“Sorry for doing the weird thing with your toothbrush. I could not just demand to taste you directly”, Kuroo sincerely apologised and explained.  
“So you can be shy too?” Kenma was a bit surprised.  
“It’s not shyness Kenma kun, it’s called being a coward.” Kuroo happily admitted his flaw.  
“I knew it. You were running away from me you stupid shit.” Kenma was annoyed with Kuroo for that.

  
“You break my heart Kenma kun. Is this the way you treat your boyfriends?” Kuroo asked while placing more kisses on Kenma's hair.

Kenma asked to make sure,“So, are we…….?”  
The word left unsaid.  
Kuroo replied, “I will cry right now if we are not.”


End file.
